The Last Daughters of Krypton
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: What if Sara wasn't actually the daughter of Quentin and Dinah Lance? What if she was from Krypton like Kara and had all the same powers as the Girl of Steel? And how might Kara's life have been different if she'd met someone like her when she first arrived on Earth? Will these 2 be able to bridge the gaps between their old world and their new one? Better than the summary suggests.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, can I ask you something?" 7 year old Sara Lance asked her father.

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?" Quentin asked.

"Do you have anything about my birth parents? I need to do a family tree for school and I want to include my birth parents on it." Sara asked and Quentin nearly jumped, since Sara had never asked about her birth parents and he and Dinah had done their best to squash the topic, since they didn't think Sara was ready to learn the truth about her adoption.

"No, I'm sorry sweetheart, the orphanage had no records of who your birth parents were. They said that they just found you left on their doorstep and we adopted you not long after." Quentin said, telling Sara the same story he and his wife always did when Sara asked about her adoption.

Sara nodded, though she didn't quite believe it. She'd always known there was something different about her, she'd always had incredible vision and hearing, one time she'd actually thought she was seeing through things when she had looked down at her hand and saw the bones and no matter how much she ate, she never seemed to gain any weight. And there was also the fact that her parents had always forbidden her and her older sister Laurel from going into their basement. But now Sara was sure that whatever was down there had answers about her past. Answers that she was determined to get. No matter what.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me Laurel." Sara said to her big sister later that night after their parents were asleep, since Sara had asked Laurel to help her get to the bottom of their parents were hiding in the basement.

"No problem. I've always been curious about what's in the basement, but how we going to get in? Last time I checked, Dad kept it locked at all times." Laurel said as Sara pulled out a hair clip.

"A little trick I saw on TV. hair clips make great keys." Sara said and Laurel grinned as she kept watch as Sara picked the lock to the basement door.

"And, we're in." Sara said as she opened the door and they headed downstairs.

* * *

"What exactly are you hoping to find down here?" Laurel asked as they looked around the basement, shining flashlights around.

"Answers. Mom and Dad have been hiding something from me and I know it's somehow connected to whatever it is down here they don't want us to see." Sara said as she bumped into something that was covered by a tarp.

"What is that thing?" Laurel asked as she shined her light on it.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Sara said as they pulled the tarp off to reveal some kind of greyish silver pod.

"What is this thing?" Laurel asked.

"It looks like some sort of ship." Sara said as she moved to touch the pod, since felt familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Wait Sara, we don't know what will do?" Laurel cautioned, but Sara couldn't help it as she placed her hand on the pod and suddenly, it lit up.

"What the heck?" Laurel asked.

"What are you 2 doing down here?" Quentin demanded as he came downstairs, only to stop short when he saw that they'd found the pod.

"Dad, what is this thing?" Sara asked.

"It's complicated." Quentin said.

"There's a spaceship in our basement. What's so complicated about that. Why is there a spaceship in our basement?" Laurel asked.

"You 2 go up to the living room. I'm gonna go wake your mother and then we'll have this conversation." Quentin said and both girls nodded as they raced upstairs and Quentin then looked at the pod that had brought one of his daughters into his life.

* * *

After Dinah joined them, Quentin sat down next to Sara and decided that it was time to put all the cards on the table.

"Sara, we weren't going to tell you this until you turned 18, but since you found the ship, I guess we have to tell you now." Quentin said.

"Tell me what?" Sara asked.

"We told you we adopted you and that was the truth. What we didn't tell you were the circumstances of your adoption." Dinah said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"That ship in the basement, it's yours Sara." Quentin said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"7 years ago, I was on a routine patrol around when I heard explosion. When I arrived at the scene, it turned out that something had crashed in an alley. That something was the ship in the basement and I found something inside it. A baby. You Sara." Quentin said.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Sara asked.

"We didn't adopt you Sara. Your father found you in that pod and he knew that considering all the paranoia that's erupted in the world since Superman became active that you'd most likely be taken to some sort of lab and he couldn't let that happen to such a young and innocent child, so he brought you home and I agreed that we needed to adopt you. We then hid the pod in the basement and kept everyone else to keep anyone from finding out." Dinah said.

"I don't understand." Sara said.

"We didn't either. But you looked so helpless and even though I didn't know where you were from but I knew that I couldn't just leave you there." Quentin said.

"Wait, so I'm an alien." Sara asked and Dinah nodded.

"Wait, so I've been sharing a bathroom with an alien for 7 years?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, I don't think that's as important as the fact that mom and dad have been lying to me about who and what I am my whole life." Sara said.

"Sara, I swear, we were going to tell you when you turned 18." Dinah said.

"Sure you were." Sara said as she ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

"You should've been honest with us, or at least with Sara. She had a right to know the truth." Laurel said to her father.

"We just always thought Sara would be safer if she didn't know." Quentin said.

"And what if she had the same powers as Superman and ended up shooting lasers out of her eyes. How would expect her to explain that." Laurel asked.

"We were going to tell her, tell both of you, when we were sure Sara was old enough to handle it." Quentin said.

"Something tells me that telling her when she was 18 would have been worse." Laurel said and Quentin decided not to argue with his other daughter as his wife entered the room.

"Any luck finding Sara?" Quentin asked.

"She's locked herself in her room and isn't letting anyone in." Dinah said.

"Maybe I can get her to let me in, since I didn't lie to her for her entire life." Laurel said as she got up to go find her sister.

* * *

"Sara, can you please let me in?" Laurel asked.

"No, go away." Sara's voice said from the other side.

"Sara, I just want to talk." Laurel said.

"How do you know I won't hurt you?" Sara asked, taking Laurel by surprise.

"You won't hurt me Sara." Laurel assured her.

"You don't know that Laurel. I'm an alien, I have no idea what I can do. What if I hurt you or worse?" Sara asked.

"You won't know if you don't open the door. Unless you're too chicken?" Laurel said as she began making chicken sounds, just to provoke Sara.

"Ok you win." Sara said as she opened her door and Laurel saw that her sister had been crying.

"Sara, please talk to me." Laurel said.

"They should've told me from the start. They should've told me I'm an alien. Than it might've been easier to accept. But now, I don't know who I am Laurel." Sara said as Laurel entered her sister's room and sat down on her bed with her.

"Who you are is my little sister that I love and nothing will ever change that. Finding out what you are doesn't change who you are." Laurel told her.

"You mean that?" Sara asked.

"I promise, nothing will ever change the fact that we are sisters and always will be." Laurel said.

"Pinky swear?" Sara asked as she held up her hand and Laurel smiled.

"Pinky swear. Now come on, let's see how much you drag out this guilt thing on mom and dad." Laurel said as they locked pinkies and Sara laughed and that was how Laurel knew that while Sara was going to have a lot of adjusting to do, she'd be okay.

* * *

The next morning, Laurel and Sara came downstairs to find that their father had made all of Sara's favorites for breakfast.

"What's all this?" Sara asked.

"It's just a little something to say sorry for not telling you the truth sooner Sara." Quentin said as he put plates in front of them.

"Are you sure I can eat normal food or have you been giving me special alien food my whole life without me realizing it?" Sara asked, making her father flinch.

"Sara, I understand that you're mad at your mother and I." Quentin said.

"You lied to me for years. How do I know that you weren't lying to me about anything else?" Sara asked, though that didn't stop her from digging in.

"Well, at least Sara being an alien explains how she's been able eat as much as she wants and yet never seems to put on a pound." Laurel said, trying to lighten the mood a bit as she watched her sister inhale an entire plate of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, toast and scrambled eggs.

"Not funny Laurel." Sara said as she swallowed, though Quentin smiled at his older daughter, as if trying to say, _thanks for trying_.

"Well, Sara, I don't know about you, but now that we know that you're alien, maybe after school we should see if you have any superpowers like Superman." Laurel said and Sara actually looked excited for the first time since she learned the truth of her origins, since she hadn't even thought about the fact that she could actually have super powers.

"Speaking of school, you 2 need to go or you'll miss your bus." Dinah said as she entered the kitchen.

Sara grabbed another pancake before she and Laurel grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door.

"Do you think she'll be okay Quentin?" Dinah asked.

"I think that the best thing we can give Sara right now is time. After all, we always knew that there was a chance she'd be mad when she found out the truth. I just hope that Laurel can provide her with the support she needs until she's ready to open up to us again." Quentin as he kissed his wife's forehead as they watched their daughters get on the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 7 years since Sara discovered that she was an alien and she'd slowly begun to adapt and she'd also begun to discover powers, just as Laurel said she would. When she was 8, Sara discovered she had super strength when she accidently smashed her alarm clock and then punched her bedroom door clean off it's hinges. When she was 10, Sara discovered she was invulnerable when she fell off a rock wall in the park, but didn't even have a scratch on her and then tested it by dipping her hand in boiling hot water and didn't feel any type of pain. The most interesting power Sara had discovered so far, was heat vision, which she discovered when she was 12 and nearly lasered Laurel's face off in a fight. Luckily, the only casualty had been their parents' wedding china, but that had led to them taking new precautions, since Sara was still working on controlling her powers.

Anyways, now Sara was a freshman at Star City High School, where Laurel was a junior and also her ride as they arrived at school.

"Remember the rules. Someone provokes you, keep a cool head and do not engage. We've gotten lucky so far with keeping your powers, hidden, let's keep it that way." Laurel said, giving her sister the same conversation they had every morning.

"How many times are we going to have the same conversation?" Sara asked.

"Until you can control your powers, particularly, the shooting lasers out of your eyes." Laurel said with a smile as she heard someone call her name.

"Laurel." a male voice said and the Lance sisters turned to see Laurel's boyfriend Oliver Queen approach them.

"Ollie, hey." Laurel said as she got out of the car and kissed him.

"PDA please." Sara said as she covered her eyes.

"Very funny Sara." Laurel said, rolling her eyes as Sara got out of the car.

"I know, why do you think I said it?" Sara asked and Oliver laughed.

"It's good to see you Sara." Oliver said.

"You to. I take it your sister is nowhere in sight?" Sara asked, since Laurel and Oliver were keeping their relationship a secret.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"I gotta get to class. Try not to be late. Again." Sara said as she walked off.

* * *

Sara was in her chemistry class when her teacher when the door opened a cute girl who looked about her age who was blonde and had blue eyes and glasses entered.

"Can I help you?" Sara's teacher Mr. Samura asked.

"Yes, this is my class. Sorry I'm late. I'm new." the girl said as she handed the teacher a note and he nodded.

"Welcome to grade nine science Ms. Danvers, please, find a seat." Mr. Samura said and the girl nodded as she moved to take the only open seat in the room, which just happened to be next to Sara.

"Hi, I'm Sara Lance." Sara said, holding out her hand to the girl, who shook it.

"Kara Danvers." Kara said.

"Nice to meet you." Sara said as the teacher continued on the lesson.

* * *

That day at lunch, Sara was eating with her friends, Ray Palmer, Jefferson Jackson, Lily Stein, Wally West, Zari Tomaz, Carter Hall, Kendra Saunders, Nate Heywood and Mick Rory when she noticed Kara was having trouble finding a place to sit, so she decided to offer her a seat with them, which Kara accepted.

"Thanks Sara." Kara said as she sat down next to Sara.

"No problem." Sara said as they made the introductions.

"So, what brings you here to Star City?" Nate asked.

"My adoptive mom Eliza got a job transfer here from Midvale." Kara said.

"You're adopted?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, my parents died in an explosion. I don't really like to talk about it." Kara said.

"Really, I'm adopted to." Sara said.

"Really. That's interesting." Kara said as they began their conversation. It turned out that Kara had only been adopted about year or so ago.

* * *

After school, Sara was walking home since Laurel was out with Oliver, though the excuse was that she was staying late to 'tutor' Oliver, though Sara was fairly certain that while they'd be doing a lot of things, studying was not one of them.

Anyways, Sara felt like she was about to sneeze and when she did, she lost control of her heat vision briefly.

After wiping her nose and her eyes, Sara looked around to see if anyone had seen and her heart dropped when she saw Kara standing there, her books dropped and a look of shock on her face.

"Kara, I can explain." Sara said, but to her surprise, Kara's face broke out into a relieved grin.

"Don't bother, I already know. Check this out." Kara said with a grin as she checked to make sure no one else was looking and then dropped her backpack and then, much to Sara's surprise, she launched into the air before landing right in front of her.

"Okay, that was unexpected." Sara said.

"I guess I'm not the only one who isn't from around here. And by that I mean this planet." Kara said.

"Wait, you're an alien to?" Sara asked.

"I think I should talk to your parents and explain things, I think I can clear a lot of things up." Kara said and Sara nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, dad, I'm home and I brought a guest." Sara called out as she and Kara entered the house.

"Sara, you know you're supposed to call us before you invite someone over." Dinah said.

"Mom, I slipped up and she saw." Sara said.

"Wait, you showed her?" Dinah asked.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm actually like her." Kara said, much to Dinah's surprise.

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked.

"I mean I'm an alien to." Kara said.

"What are you talking about?" Dinah asked, trying deny it, only to have Kara sigh exasperated as she looked at Sara.

"Do you have anything in here you don't care about?" Kara asked.

"How about my science homework." Sara suggested.

"Seriously Sara." Kara said.

"How about this figurine." Sara, referring to a dog figurine on the banister.

"Great." Kara said as she removed her glasses.

"What are you going do?" Dinah asked.

"This." Kara said as she fired lasers out of her eyes like Sara did, though Kara's seemed more controlled and concentrated as it shattered the figurine.

"How did you do that?" Dinah asked.

"The same way Sara can." Kara said.

"I want to show her what's in the basement." Sara said as she led Kara downstairs to show her the ship.

"I knew it." Kara said as she saw the pod.

"You know what this is?" Sara asked.

"I was sent to earth in a ship just like this one." Kara said.

"Wait, you know what this ship is?" Sara asked.

"More importantly, I know where it's from." Kara said.

"Where?" Sara asked.

"Krypton." Kara said.

"Isn't that Superman's home planet?" Sara asked.

"And mine. And yours. This pod is from Krypton. I was sent to Earth in one just like it." Kara said.

"So, I'm from the same planet as Superman?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story that I'd rather only tell once." Kara said and Sara nodded.

* * *

After Quentin had arrived home and Kara had gotten her adoptive mom Eliza to come over, they were now all sitting in the Lance's living room.

"So, apparently Kara is an alien like Sara." Dinah said to Eliza, who nodded as she looked at her own adoptive daughter to fill in the blanks.

"Yes, Sara and I are the same species as Superman. We're from the planet Krypton." Kara said.

"But why were we sent here in the first place?" Sara asked.

"Because our planet was dying." Kara said.

"Wait, how can a planet be dying?" Quentin asked.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning, mostly for Sara's benefit, since this is her people's history." Kara said and they all nodded.

"Our planet orbited a red star called Rao. Our civilization was much, much more advanced than human civilization here on Earth." Kara said

"How advanced?" Sara asked.

"Unlike Sara, I was actually sent here when I was 13, long story that I will get to later, but anyways it means that I grew up with Krypton and I have to say when I first arrived on Earth, it felt like I'd entered the dark ages." Kara said.

"Seriously?" Sara asked, impressed.

"Seriously. But anyways, 18,000 years ago, Krypton went through what was called the Age of Exploration. Our people began expanding outward into other galaxies and we even established outposts throughout the universe. But then some idiots decided to change that." Kara said.

"Why do you call them idiots?" Dinah asked.

"Because that decision was the beginning of the end of Krypton. Rather than doing things the natural way, the colonies were abandoned the ruling council of Krypton established genetic cultivation, which was basically artificially engineering newborns for predetermined roles in society. As a result, the planet's resources became exhausted." Kara said.

"So wait, we were bred in labs?" Sara asked.

"You might've been, but I wasn't. My family, the current generation of the House of El, didn't believe in predetermined fates, we believed in giving people a choice about their futures. My cousin and I were Krypton's first natural births in centuries. But that's aside from the point. As I said, the genetic cultivation led to the resources of Krypton being depleted. Our people then furthered their own destruction by tapping and mining into our planet's core, which destabilized it and eventually caused the planet implode." Kara said.

"So how did we escape?" Sara asked.

"I'm guessing that you're parents did the same thing as mine and my aunt and uncle did. We were put in pods and sent off of Krypton to spared of it's destruction." Kara said.

"Wait, what do you mean your aunt and Uncle?" Quentin asked.

"Superman is my younger cousin." Kara said.

"Wait, how is that possible. You look like you're at least half his age." Quentin said.

"Let me explain. Superman, Sara and I were all sent off Krypton at the same time, but like Sara, Superman was a baby when we left. My pod left shortly after his, but my pod was knocked off course by the shockwave that was sent out when Krypton exploded, which sent my pod into this region of space call the phantom zone, where time doesn't exist. I was in there for 24 years, during which I didn't age. My pod only landed on earth a few years ago." Kara said.

"My husband Jeremiah and I helped Superman understand his own powers, so to help Kara get a bit of normalcy in her life, her cousin brought her to us to raise, since he couldn't." Eliza explained.

"Can you teach me more about Krypton?" Sara asked.

"Of course." Kara said.

"Question, I saw you use your heat vision earlier, but it looked more controlled than Sara's." Dinah said.

"Using the information we gathered from Superman, Jeremiah and I were able to teach Kara how to use her powers." Eliza said.

"And I'd be more than happy to teach Sara how to use them to." Kara said.

"Can you teach me to fly?" Sara asked, just to have her parents look at her.

"What, you haven't figured out how to fly yet?" Kara asked.

"I only found out about my heritage when I was 7 and my powers have been slowly manifesting themselves since then." Sara said.

"But anyways, yes, I will teach you how to use all of your powers." Kara said.

"What's with the glasses, I'm assuming you don't actually need them?" Sara asked as she and Kara left the adults to talk.

"Oh, my adoptive dad made these. They're lined with lead to help suppress my x-ray vision, since it was a real problem when I first arrived on Earth." Kara explained and Sara nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel was walking to her room when she passed Sara's and heard her on the phone with Kara again.

"Yes Kara, I promise you I am practicing my Kryptonian." she heard Sara say and then silence for a few moments before she heard Sara talk in what Laurel could only assume was Kryptonian.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Sara said in English as she hung up.

"Sara, how long has it been between this phone call and the last one you made to Kara?" Laurel asked from the doorway.

"Technically she called me this time." Sara said.

"And how long have you 2 been talking?" Laurel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I got home from school." Sara blushed.

"That's nearly 2 hours. Give your phone a break and just ask her out already." Laurel said.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked.

"Don't even try it on me. I heard the change in your voice and I can see the blush on your face. You like her as more than a friend." Laurel said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sara denied.

"Really. Because ever since you met her nearly a year ago and you found about each other being Kryptonians, you've been awfully chummy. If you're not physically with each other, you're constantly on the phone and it's not like you haven't made your sexuality clear." Laurel said and Sara couldn't deny it.

"Okay yes, I like her, but she's still adjusting to being on Earth and I'm worried I might scare her off." Sara said.

"Or, you could end up scoring the only girl on the planet who you can actually relate to. Look, the homecoming dance is coming up, just ask her and find out." Laurel said.

"Fine, but if this doesn't go well I will laser your face off for getting me to do it." Sara threatened and Laurel just smiled.

"But if it goes well, I will retain the right to tell you I told you so until I get bored of it." Laurel said.

"Deal." Sara said, thinking that she'd ask Kara during their flying lesson tomorrow.

* * *

Kara and Sara were flying in the clouds, high enough that no one would see them from the ground, but also low enough that they wouldn't be spotted by planes or helicopters and now Sara was pretty sure Kara was just showing off as she looped de looped around a few clouds.

"Show off." Sara called.

"Who me?" Kara asked innocently.

"Very funny Kara." Sara said.

"Okay then, I guess that's enough for today." Kara said.

"I'm still working on my landings." Sara said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Kara promised as she touched down on the ground with ease as Sara began heading downwards and it looked she was going to crash right into Kara, who braced herself to catch Sara, who knocked them both down into the grass with Sara right on top of Kara.

"Okay, I know you're landings aren't perfect, you totally did that on purpose." Kara said before she got lost in Sara's bright blue eyes and Sara got lost in Kara's, since her glasses had been knocked away in the fight.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sara asked, snapping them both out of the trance.

"Ask you why you did that?" Kara asked as she and Sara got to their feet.

"Kara, there's something I want to ask you." Sara said.

"Sure, what is it?" Kara asked her.

"How would you feel if I asked you to go to the homecoming dance with me?" Sara asked.

"You mean as friends?" Kara asked.

"No, I mean, as my date to the dance." Sara said, taking Kara aback.

"What?" Kara asked.

"It's not that uncommon on earth, people date other people who are the same gender a lot now." Sara said, worried she'd just ruined the most important relationship of her life.

"Sara, relax, you just shocked for me a minute, I mean, this world is completely different from the one I grew up in and I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that people on this planet have sex for anything aside from procreation." Kara said.

"So, now that you've had time to come around to the idea, will you be my date to the dance?" Sara asked.

" _Zhi_." Kara said, saying yes in Kryptonian.

"I am really glad you taught me how to speak Kryptonian, so I could understand what you meant." Sara said, feeling relieved that not only had she not ruined her relationship with Kara, but she had also successfully asked her to the dance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, quick question? Which would you guys prefer to happen. Laurel still becomes a lawyer in this universe, or, after Oliver is presumed dead when the Gambit goes down, she drops out of law school and is recruited by J'onn into the DEO? Let me know.**

* * *

"Hey, what's with the grin? I mean sure you're usually happy when you come back from your training with Sara, but still, even for you, this is much." Alex said when Kara entered their house.

"I have a date for the homecoming dance." Kara said.

"Wait, you asked Sara?" Alex asked.

"Actually, she asked me." Kara said as Eliza entered the room.

"Congratulations Kara. I'm taking you dress shopping this weekend, so you can look your best for the dance." Eliza said.

"Thanks Eliza." Kara said with a grin before walking upstairs.

"Alex, what about you?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to the dance this year." Alex said.

"Really, why?" Eliza asked.

"Because no one asked me." Alex said.

"Well, don't give up yet. You still have a week." Eliza said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it." Alex said.

* * *

It was the night of the homecoming dance and Sara and Laurel were in Laurel's room, with Laurel trying to do Sara's hair and makeup.

"Laurel, will you please knock it off. I need to get dressed." Sara said.

"No, this is your first real date and you need to look perfect." Laurel said.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on your own look, since Oliver is taking you to the dance." Sara said, since Laurel had come to clean to her parents about her relationship with Oliver over the summer.

"I have time, Ollie is always late. Unlike Kara, who has an annoying tendency to be early." Laurel pointed out.

"That's why I want to get this over with so I can be ready for when she gets here." Sara said.

"Then pipe down and let me work my magic." Laurel said as she forced Sara to sit down and did her work.

* * *

When Sara came downstairs, her father began taking pictures of her.

"Seriously dad?" Sara asked.

"What, I want to have pictures of you before the dance?" Quentin said.

"Well can you at least wait until my date arrives?" Sara asked.

"Come on, let me have one more picture of you alone, considering how you look." Quentin said, since Sara was dressed in a beautiful sleeveless white dress that went down to her mid thighs and had a halter neckline. Her hair was curled in beautiful flowing blonde locks and Laurel had proven herself a wizard with Sara's makeup.

Sara allowed her father one more picture of her before there was a knock on the door and Dinah actually made Sara go back up the stairs before giving her a corsage to give to Kara as her father opened the door for Kara.

"Hey Kara." Quentin said with a smile as he showed her in.

"Hi Quentin. Is Sara ready yet?" Kara asked and Quentin smiled.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Quentin said as Sara came walking down the stairs and she smiled when she was saw her date's jaw drop at the sight of her, which had been Sara's goal, though she had to stop herself from dropping her own jaw at the sight of Kara, who was wearing a sleeveless, sapphire blue knee-length dress with a surprisingly plunging neckline and like Sara's her hair was curled.

"You look incredible." Kara said to Sara.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Sara said as they both exchanged corsages.

"Okay, picture time." Quentin said as the 2 girls stood next to each other and Kara actually put her arm around Sara's waist, causing Sara's grin to grow bigger.

* * *

Kara and Sara were dancing together to a slow song at the dance, ignoring the few looks they got from others, though it was really Sara teach Kara how to dance and she was enjoying being the teacher for a change.

"You're so graceful Sara. When did you learn to dance?" Kara asked.

"I took dance classes until I was 11." Sara said with a smile as Kara twirled her around.

"Well it shows." Kara said.

"Kara, there's something I need to ask you." Sara said.

"I already said I'd be your date." Kara said with a smile and Sara chuckled.

"No, I need to know, do you see this as a one time thing, or is this, you and me, something you'd actually want to explore?" Sara asked.

"Why don't you take me on an actual Earth date and then I'll let you know." Kara said with a grin and Sara smiled, since it sounded like Kara at least saw a second date in their future.


	7. Chapter 7

After the homecoming dance, Kara and Sara began dating and now Christmas, which was also Sara's birthday, since it was technically the day she'd arrived on Earth, was almost here and Kara was trying to figure out what to get her, since it was their first Christmas as a couple and she wanted it to be special. Then it came to her. Sara still had questions that Kara couldn't answer. Questions about her family back on Krypton. Sara didn't know anything about her family, since she'd been sent off Krypton when she was the same age Kal-El when he'd left. But Kara knew where she could get Sara all the answers she needed. So after speaking with Clark, who'd agreed with her after learning about Sara, Kara put her plan in action. The first thing she needed was a strand of Sara's DNA.

Which she'd gotten via Laurel, who'd pulled some of Sara's hair out of her hair brush.

Now Kara was up at her cousin's Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic.

"Kelex." Kara called out as the helper bot approached.

"How can I assist you lady Kara?" Kelex asked.

"I need you to run this DNA sample against your database of the Kryptonian birth codex." Kara said as she handed the hair to Kelex.

"Right away Lady Kara." Kelex said as he scanned the hair strand.

After a few moments, he beeped in confirmation.

"Match found." Kelex said.

"Don't tell me, but upload the results of the scan to a data crystal, along with all the data there is in the fortress's archives on the house the DNA belongs to." Kara said.

"As you wish Lady Kara." Kelex said as he moved over to the console and worked to upload all the information Kara had requested before handing her the crystal.

"Thank you Kelex." Kara said as she flew out.

* * *

It was Christmas day and as much as Sara loved her family's usual morning celebration, she was really looking forward to spending her birthday with Kara, since it was their first Christmas together and while Kara had insisted that Sara didn't need to get her anything since she shouldn't have to give gifts on her birthday, Sara had gotten her something anyways and for the first time, she wasn't angry about that.

Anyways, Sara met up with Kara at her house to exchange gifts.

"Happy birthday Sara." Eliza said.

"Thanks. Where's Kara?" Sara asked.

"In her room." Eliza said and Sara nodded as she headed upstairs to find Kara waiting for her.

"Hey, happy birthday." Kara said.

"Merry Christmas." Sara said as she handed Kara her gift.

"You shouldn't have." Kara said.

"I wanted to." Sara said as Kara opened the package to find a jewelry box.

"What is this?" Kara asked.

"Open it." Sara said and Kara did to reveal to a beautiful heart-shaped locket that was engraved with the symbol of the house of El and a K and an S it. Kara opened it to reveal a picture of her in one side and a picture of Sara in the other.

"It's beautiful." Kara said as she closed it and Sara smiled as she took the locket and placed it around Kara's neck and after pulling her hair out, she smiled at how good she looked with it on.

"Ok, now open my present." Kara said as she handed it to Sara, who opened it.

"What is this?" Sara asked.

"It's a kryptonian data crystal. Remember how I told you my cousin has a kryptonian fortress up in the Arctic?" Kara asked and Sara nodded.

"Well, it's archives contain every bit of information there is on Krypton, including it's birth registry. Laurel got me a strand of your hair, don't ask, but I ran it through the DNA database and well, I found the answer to your questions." Kara said.

"What answers?" Sara asked, not daring to hope.

"Your family. Everything there is to know about your lineage." Kara told her.

"You did not." Sara said.

"So, you ready to find out who your parents were?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sara said, though suddenly, she wasn't so sure.

"You okay?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried, what if I don't like what I find?" Sara asked.

"Look Sara, you don't have to use this, it's your call, but if it were me, I'd at least like to know my family was." Kara said.

"You haven't looked at it already have you?" Sara asked.

"No, it didn't seem right to do that without you." Kara said and Sara nodded.

"Promise me you'll be there no matter what I find out?" Sara asked.

"I promise." Kara said and Sara finally let her show her how to activate the data crystal.

"Here it is. First, we have your real name, which as it turns out, is also Sara, so that's convenient." Kara said and Sara nodded.

"What about my last name?" Sara asked.

"It looks like your name is Sara Ra-Van. Your father was a highly decorated general of the Kryptonian military guild, Ran Van and your mother, Shara Ra-Van was a member of the science guild, a few levels below my father and uncle." Kara said.

"Is there a picture of them?" Sara asked, relieved that her parents hadn't been criminals, and Kara nodded as she moved down to show a photo of Sara's parents. Her father had dark hair and brown eyes and he looked tall and proud. Sara's mother on the other hand looked like an older version of her, right down to the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you Kara." Sara said, tears coming to her eyes as she saw an image of her parents for the first time.

"Happy birthday Sara." Kara said as Sara shut off the crystal.

"What was that for?" Kara asked.

"Because I don't need an image of my parents watching me do this." Sara said as she kissed Kara, who was shocked for a minute before she started kissing Sara back as they shared their first real kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

After they graduated from high school, both Sara and Kara were accepted to National City University, Kara for journalism and Sara for science and engineering, since she'd decided she wanted to be a scientist like her mother had been.

Anyways, Laurel was also attending National City University for law school and even though he wasn't in college, Oliver visited often and usually started frat parties on the campus.

However, this weekend his mother had forced him to go on a boat trip with his father to learn about the family business, so Laurel decided to spend the weekend with Sara and Kara.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" Laurel asked as she knocked on the door, as since Sara had given her a key to their room, Laurel had had the pleasure of walking in on her little sister making out with her girlfriend among other things.

"Relax, you're safe." Sara's voice said as Laurel opened the door to see Sara was on her bed watching TV while it sounded like Kara was in the shower.

"So, what's the plan for the weekend?" Laurel asked.

"Well, Kara has an interview for an internship at Catco Worldwide Media later today, so I guess we are on our own." Sara said as Kara exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Laurel." Kara said as she went to grab her outfit for her interview so she could go back into the bathroom to change.

"So, how are things between you and Ollie, has he shown any interest in settling down yet?" Sara asked.

"I think I may have gotten him to agree to go apartment hunting when he gets back from his boat trip." Laurel said.

"And you're sure that he isn't taking some bitch with him for one last week of adultery before settling down?" Sara asked, now just trying to rile her big sister up.

"Ollie's done a lot, but he's never cheated on me, although he did confess that a year ago while we were broken up, he did have a one night stand with an old college friend, Samantha Clayton." Laurel said and she had been relieved that he'd told her.

"Even so, you know the reputation the man has Laurel." Sara said.

"Stop it. I agreed to stop teasing you about your relationship, but now you can't do it to me." Laurel said and Sara laughed.

"Relax, I got you worked up, mission accomplished, now I'll stop." Sara said and Laurel smiled as she brought out some ads she'd brought with her for apartments.

"Ollie was thinking of moving out here to be with me, so I was hoping you could help me find something before he got back." Laurel said and Sara nodded eagerly, however, the look on her face changed when she saw what was on the TV.

"Uh, Laurel, you might want to check the news." Sara said as she turned up the volume to get Laurel's attention.

"A mayday transmission was heard, but so far there has been no trace of the 'Queen's Gambit'." Laurel dropped the plat she had been holding, and it shattering on the floor drew Lance's attention to the small TV as well. 'Among those missing are local residents Robert and Oliver Queen." the newscast said and Laurel felt her heart shatter when she heard this.

"No. No this isn't happening." Laurel said, going into denial.

"Laurel." Sara said cautiously.

"He's not gone. He can't be." Laurel said.

"Laurel, you know there is a way for me to find out. I could be there and back before anyone even knows I was gone." Sara said.

"And doing so would expose you as an alien and would destroy everything you've worked so hard to get. I can't ask that of you Sara." Laurel said.

"Then what about me?" Kara asked.

"No Kara, you would have the same problem." Laurel said.

"Well, there's always Kara's cousin." Sara suggested.

"No, Superman has more important things to worry about." Laurel said.

"Laurel, what do you want us to do? You're in pain and I want to help you through it." Sara said.

"You can do that by just being there for me like I've always been there for you." Laurel said and Sara nodded.

"I'll leave you both alone." Kara said, giving the sisters some time alone as she went to prepare for her interview.

* * *

After Oliver died, Laurel's life began to fall apart. She started drinking and partying excessively to the point where Sara actually told her it was like she was trying to have Oliver keep living through her, though that wasn't what he'd want for her. While she kept up her grades, Laurel was too depressed to show the same dedication to being a lawyer as she'd once had.

Anyways, one night after a party, Laurel was pulled over for a DUI and was placed in a holding cell at NCPD.

"Laurel Lance." a male voice said from behind her as she sat in the cell.

"I didn't ask to speak to a lawyer." Laurel said, annoyed.

"Good thing I'm not a lawyer then." the man said.

"Then what are you? A priest? You're wasting your time. I'm not exactly a prime candidate for jailhouse conversion." Laurel said.

"I wouldn't think so. I doubt that you'd be here if you believed in any sort of deity." the man said.

"What are you talking about?" Laurel asked.

"Religious figures have a tendency to throw themselves into God when they're mourning. Not booze." the man said, causing Laurel to actually turn to face him to reveal a tall black man.

"How'd you know I was mourning?" Laurel asked.

"For one thing, I watch the news. I know you Laurel. I know that you're having a hard time accepting what happened to Oliver Queen. Losing the person you love, it makes you feel like you have no reason left to keep on living." the man said.

"You don't know anything about me." Laurel snapped.

"I know about your house in Star City, where you and your sister would sit on the roof at night and count all the different constellations in the sky. I know how got that scar on your ribs, from a car accident when you 17. And I know about your sister." the man said.

"What about my sister?" Laurel asked.

"It's hard, isn't it? Someone comes into your life with these extraordinary powers, and you feel like you can never measure up. Like there's nothing special about you." the man said.

"That's not true. I've never felt that way about Sara." Laurel denied, but the man just smiled.

"We both know there have been times when that wasn't true. But you are special, Laurel. And you can't afford to throw your life down the drain. You owe that to yourself. And to Oliver." the man said

"Who are you?" Laurel asked.

"My name is Hank Henshaw. I work for a government organization dedicated to defending this planet. And we need you, Laurel." Hank said and Laurel actually considered his offer before nodding, wondering how she was going to explain this to her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 4 years since Laurel had actually dropped out of law school, but had instead joined the FBI, which had really seemed to help her pull her life back together after Oliver died, since she seemed to move on after that.

But anyways now Sara and Kara had both graduated from National City University, though Sara had decided to go on for her PhD while Kara accepted a full time reporting job at Catco Worldwide Media and Alex had also moved to National City, though she wouldn't tell Kara or Sara what she did beyond that she was a scientist. After graduation, Kara and Sara moved into a loft together in National City and Sara had gotten a job at this cafe called Noonans to help pay her half of the rent.

Anyways, Kara was out on a story as Sara spoke with Laurel over the phone.

"Laurel, it's been 4 years, I think that gives you permission to put yourself out there again." Sara said.

"I'm just not ready to put myself out there yet." Laurel said as Sara heard her train pull out of station.

"Have fun visiting mom and dad." Sara said.

"Thanks, I will and I'll tell them you said hi." Laurel said, right as they both heard an explosion.

"Laurel, what was that?" Sara asked.

"Uh, I think someone just blew up the bridge my train is coming up on." Laurel said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"It's okay, I just felt the driver hit the brakes. Hopefully we'll stop in time." Laurel said.

"Well that's not a chance I'm willing to take." Sara said as she hung up and after finding something conceal her face, Sara flew off, using her super hearing to locate Laurel's train and she could tell that it would not stop in time.

* * *

"Everyone please, everything will be fine." Laurel said as she tried to get everyone to calm down, however, she found it futile as she felt the train roll of the tracks and prepared to join Oliver in the afterlife, but the crash never came.

"What's going on?" a passenger asked as they all looked out the windows to see that something was lifting them up.

Or rather someone.

"What took her so long?" Laurel asked herself, relieved, since she knew that her sister had come to her aid, just like she knew she would, though now she was trying to figure out how'd she'd convince her boss not to shoot her sister out of the sky.

* * *

Sara didn't want to risk the track being blown up again, so instead of putting the train back on the track, she put it down on the ground next to what was left of the bridge before flying off, not noticing all the people who'd snapped pictures of her, though thankfully, since it was dark out, no one could see her face.

When she returned to the loft, she found Kara there, panting heavily and more interestingly, soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Sara asked.

"Check the news." Kara said simply and Sara did precisely that as she watched the report about how a mysterious woman saved flight 237 to Geneva from crashing.

"Wow, looks like you had just as interesting a night as I did." Sara said.

"Why, what did you do?" Kara asked.

"I saved a train." Sara said.

"Really, I guess we should probably trade stories." Kara said as they sat down on the couch and began swapping stories.

* * *

As Kara anticipated, Alex showed up later that night, no doubt to scold Kara for revealing herself to the world.

"What were you both thinking?" Alex demanded as she forced her way into Kara and Sara's loft.

"Well, we were thinking about having a drink to celebrate actually being able to use our powers for the first time in what feels like years. Feel free to join us." Sara said.

"Not what I mean. You exposed yourselves. You're both out there in the world now and that can't be undone." Alex said.

"Okay, Alex, you can this talk with me, but not Sara. You're not her sister." Kara said.

"But I am." Laurel said as she entered the loft.

"What did nearly dying tonight make you both forget how to knock?" Sara asked.

"Alex never closed the door all the way." Laurel said.

"You hear to yell at me for saving you?" Sara asked.

"The only thing I'm mad at you for is that you took so long to get there." Laurel said, much to Sara's pleasant surprise.

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Uh, Sara, since I think we're going to be having 2 different conversations, maybe you and Laurel should take this outside, since something tells me that a much louder conversation is going to happen between Alex and I." Kara said and Sara nodded as she and Laurel went out onto the terrace.

"I'm guessing Alex isn't as happy that Kara exposed herself?" Laurel asked.

"Unlike you, Alex doesn't seem to understand. People like Kara, like me, we were meant for greater things than just reporting for a gossip column or working in a cafe. We were meant to help people. The same way Superman does." Sara said.

"I know and while I'm not thrilled that you just painted a target on your back, I do think that this, becoming a hero, it's what you're parents always wanted for you to be on this planet." Laurel said and Sara smiled.

"Now, I'm also here for work, as in, it's time for me to finally show you where I work and Kara's coming to." Laurel said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"Just come with me and you'll find out." Laurel said and Sara figured she probably wasn't going to get any more info about it from her, so she just nodded and agreed as they walked in on Kara kicking Alex out.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then get some sleep." Kara said.

"Sorry Kara, but I have to take you somewhere first and then you can come home." Laurel said and after receiving a look from Sara that just read, go with it, Kara nodded.


End file.
